(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable bell system. More specifically, it relates to a portable bell system that has a displaceable bell shell for easy storage and transportation.
(2) Background Information
Bell systems having a chime of bells are used in many festival, celebrative and ceremonial occasions. Many such systems are installed in churches, and are fixed in place in bell towers, thus seriously limiting their usage to a few possible venues.
It is desirable to have portable bell systems that may be used in many places. These bell systems will greatly expand the ways in which celebrations may be performed, and are advantageous as compared to conventional bell systems in terms of both convenience and cost. Such bell systems can bring to a celebration, wherever it may be, the same grandeur and majesty of the bell music previously only available at church venues.
A bell system typically has a chime of bells, and it is beneficial to have a bell system that is esthetically pleasing, easy to store and transport, and easy to use.